


Your Costume is Fire

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [27]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla comes home to the house filled with smoke and Laura running around the kitchen in her halloween costume trying to hide the evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Costume is Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an ask on tumblr asking if I could write a little drabble of hollstein and involving Laura explaining to Carmilla why their kitchen is on fire in a halloween costume, and this became a thing...

Carmilla entered her house warily, eyes squinted in suspicion at the scent of smoke wafting in through the living room, most likely leaking out from the kitchen on the other side of the house. “What the hell?” She asked aloud to herself as she shut the front door and quickly made her way towards the smoke to find Laura running around the kitchen in a Peggy Carter uniform and trying to open all the windows to get rid of the smoke that was surrounding the stove.

“What happened?” Carmilla asked, searching the area for any remaining fire to come up empty, thank god. 

Laura jumped at Carmilla’s voice, awkwardly laughing as she turned to face her. “Well it’s a funny story.”

“I bet.” Carmilla said, checking over Laura’s body to make sure she wasn’t burned or hurt in any way. 

“I was trying to make these little witch cookies I saw on Pinterest and I forgot they were in the oven.” Laura said, wringing her hands out in front of her, awaiting Carmilla’s reaction.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, huffing out a chuckle as she took notice to the smoke beginning to dissipate. “You’re entirely too much sometimes, cupcake.” At Laura’s frown, she took a step closer and smiled, “You’re exactly how I want you to be.”

Laura smiled brightly, pulling her girlfriend in for a quick kiss before Carmilla pulled away to press their foreheads together. 

“Love the uniform cutie, think I can get you out of it later?” She asked with a wink, grinning at the immediate blush that crept up Laura’s neck and into her cheeks. 

“Only if you dress up as Angie like you promised.” Laura grinned, resting her hands on the small of Carmilla’s back, holding her close.

Carmilla pressed a kiss to the tip of Laura’s nose, “Well a promise is a promise now isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? If you would like anything like this, message me on tumblr!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
